welcome home
by Lauren Loves
Summary: Gabriella has to go and live with her god-parents, The Boltons, will she find love in her new home?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Home**

**Gabriella's P.O.V **

I really can't believe mum, its one thing sending me to live in completely different state but it would be easier if she was coming with me. But no. I guess there is an upside to moving because I am moving to live my godparents and their children. I can't wait because their eldest son is my best friend in the whole entire world, and there's Chad as well. We three are all inseparable when we are together. I love them both, but I love Chad in more in a brother/sister relationship way where as with troy there's times when I just want to tell him how I really feel, but that's never gunna because he doesn't like me like that. Anyway here I am in a taxi on the way to the Bolton household. Only Uncle Jack and Auntie Lucy and Chad's parents know that I'm coming, I wanted to surprise Troy and Chad.

**Troy's P.O.V**

Okay so I'm sitting in my living room with Chad and all my other friends just because mine and Chad's parents told us that there is a surprise coming for us. I mean couldn't it wait till later when we've come back from the mall, like we do every Saturday. My thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"Troy, Chad why don't you go and answer the door" my mum said in a weirdly excited voice.

"Okay?" I replied for both of us

Chad opened the door and we were completely shocked. When it finally sank in, Chad screamed like a little girl, it was quiet amusing actually. I would have laughed except for the fact that my best friend, apart from Chad, was standing in the door way of my house.

"So are you guys gunna let me in or do I have to stand here all day?" Gabi said playfully

That's when we finally realized that she was really here. I and Chad pounced on her giving her one big hug.

"So guys are you going to let her in or not?" my dad called from the living room

"Yeah, of course"

**Chad's P.O.V**

I can't believe it my little Ella-Bella's here. I've missed her sooo much

Me and Troy practically dragged her through to the living room, where our parents all stood up to give her hugs while our friends just sat there with confused faces.

"Oh Ella these are mine and Troy's friends, the blonde girl over there is Sharpay go to her if you have any problems with fashion, or boys" we all laughed a little.

"The boy on the left of her is her twin brother Ryan he's cool you can talk to him about anything. Next there's Kelsi, she's quiet but composes great music, and you'll get along great with her because you both have the same interests in music. Anyway moving on, there's Taylor, Chad's girlfriend, go to her if you need any help with work, which I doubt you will need, next is Zeke go to him for his amazing cookies they'll cheer you up in no time. And last but not least there's Jason, he's great if you need to be cheered up." Troy told her

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"Wow guys I've never heard you talk about people in such description" I teased

"Anyway, it's great to finally put a picture to all the names that I have heard of, apart you Taylor Chad showed me you picture. I've really been looking forward to meeting you guys" I told them in a shy voice.

"Likewise, we've heard so much about you, but not only from Troy and Chad but also their parents, they really seem to love you" Taylor replied Cheekily getting looks from Troy, Chad and their parents.

"Well what can I say parents just love me" I said in a jokingly way

Everyone laughed lightly at the joke

"So Ella-Bella, What are you doing? Not that I don't love you being here I'm just wondering" Chad asked me

"Two things Chad one, when did you start calling me Ella-Bella again and two I'm here because my mum went off gallivanting half way around the world to chase some dude and you know how bad that is and also we had a fight and she said some things that you really don't want to know." I said with my voice cracking a little

"Anyway, was I interrupting anything when I rang the doorbell, because if I was just get back to it now, Auntie Luce is my room still in the same place?" I said directing the last part at Auntie Lucy

"Of course sweetie we haven't touched a thing"

"Oh so I'll go in there and find clothes that fitted me about 3 years ago then?"I said with a slight chuckle

"Probably"

"Okay I'll see you guys later then" and with that I walked out of the room and down stairs towards my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troy's P.O.V**

I watched as Brie walked out and then turned to the gang

"So what did you think of her?" I asked anxiously

"She has a room here? Cool." Jason answered

Everyone one just gave him a look.

"What?" He asked stupidly

"Anyway, she seems really cool she'll fit in well with the gang" Zeke said breaking the silence

Murmurs of agreement were heard coming from the group

"Why don't us girls go and see if Gabriella needs any help settling in?" Taylor suggested

"That's a great idea Tay!!!" Chad exclaimed

The guys watched as the girls left the room to go and help Gabriella

"So do you guys like her?" Troy asked

"From what we've heard about her she sounds really cool, as we've already said troy" Zeke pointed out

"Right I knew that"

**With the girls**

The girls walked down the stairs towards the basement (**that's where Gabriella's room is btw) **talking about what they should do to get to know Gabriella.

"I think we should take her to the mall and then go from there with showing her around" Sharpay commented.

"Nah I think that we should see what Gabriella wants to do" Taylor disagreed

"Sorry Shar I'm with Tay on this one" Kelsi said quietly

Suddenly another voice was heard

"You know you guys could actually come into the room and talk to me instead of standing outside of the door talking to yourselves about what you want to do with me today, oh and by the way I wouldn't mind going to the mall and then doing something where all of us could get to know each other" Gabriella interrupted.

"Oh yeah we totally knew that, right guys?" Sharpay asked the other girls

"Oh yeah" Taylor and Kelsi Agreed with hesitation.

Gabriella let out a loud laugh before continuing

"Come on in"

The girls shuffled into Gabriella's room.

"You know I always wondered what was down here, once I got so curious I dragged Tay and Kelsi down here to see what it was and when we came in here we were just like wtf" Sharpay stated

"A couple of things Shar, One did you just use a big word such as Curious?" Taylor teased with a cheeky grin

Sharpay just scowled at her

"Any way what was your second thing?" Sharpay said with a hint of annoyance

"Why did you just tell Gabriella that now she'll think that we're some kind of stalker or whatever looking through the room?" Taylor stated getting a glare back in response from Sharpay, while Gabriella and Kelsi just stood back watching with amused faces.

"You'll get used to it they're always at it" Troy said making Gabriella jump

"You know I really hate it when you and Chad do that to me"

"They do it to you to, man I think they just love to see people jump and squirm" Kelsi interrupted with a chuckle.

"Oh you know it!"

"Anyway, did you come down here for a reason or just to annoy me, umm us?" Gabriella asked

"Actually I came down here to see what you and the girls want to do for the rest of the day"

"Well we ...." Gabriella started

"We were thinking that we could go to the mall and then you know just hang out" Taylor interrupted

"Yeah what she said oh then we could have a big sleepover to welcome Gabriella to the group" Sharpay suggested

"That'll be great right Ella?"

"Oh yeah, great..... So anyway can we get going now?" She asked looking at Troy

"Okay if that's what you want to do"

Troy and Gabriella left the room whilst the other girls stood there looking at them leave.

"Hey girls do you think that is the girl Troy always is daydreaming about?" Kelsi finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence

"Oh totally, I mean did you see the way they were looking at each other. I so wish Zeke would look at me like that more often" Sharpay sighed

"Uh girl have you even seen the way that boy looks at you, it's so intense it looks like he's undressing you with his eyes, talk about creepy" Taylor argued

"What about Chad Tay the way he looks at you, it's so sweet he looks at you like if you're not there then he'd die literally"

"GIRLS ARE YOU COMING OR NOT COS WE'RE NOT WAITING ALL DAY WE WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU SO HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chad screamed down the stairs

"COMING HUNNY, SWEETIE, TIGER, HONEY LIPS....." Taylor replied just to embarrass Chad

"OKAY TAY THAT'S ENOUGH" Chad shouted

"Hey why you shouting we're right behind you" Sharpay growled

"OH god we need to get to the mall as quickly as we can" Kelsi said in a really scared voice

"Ummm why?" Jason spoke up

"Cos Sharpay's in a mood and is having withdrawal symptoms from not shopping

They all laughed silently only to get glares back from Sharpay

"Hurry up lovebirds we're leaving" Sharpay said jogging Troy and Gabriella out of their trances

Whilst Troy and Gabriella blushed everyone else laughed.

"Hey all rent's in the house we'll see ya'll later okay?" Troy hollered into the house

All they got in return was a faint

"Okay we'll see you later hunny"

What everyone didn't know was that Troy and Gabriella were both thinking the same thing

_I really like Troy when I know I shouldn't_ _but he's sooooooo cute OH MY GOD Gabriela snap out of it you can't like him. Oh snap I don't just like him I LOVE him. OH GOD I LOVE TROY BOLTON_

AT THE SAME TIME IN TROY'S MIND

_She's soooo beautiful her gorgeous curly hair and her big brown eyes. Wait whoa back up did I just say those things about my best friend? God I sound just like a girl. OH CRAP I LOVE GABRIELLA MONTEZ_

The rest of the gang were staring at them because they looked like they were in serious deep thought.

"Hello earth to troy, Ella, seriously guys if you think any harder then your brains will explode" Chad said

"Shut up Chad" Troy replied

They carried on walking to the mall in silence, when Gabriella broke the silence by saying

"Hey Chad, you know when you said if me and Troy carry on thinking to hard our brains will explode?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Is that what happened to you, is that why you don't have any brain left?"

By now everyone one was laughing, except for Chad of course.

"You know Ella you have got a lot meaner, and it's not a good thing"

Chad started to walk off with Taylor just about to follow him, but Gabriella stopped her.

"Let me" Taylor just nodded

They all watched from behind as Gabriella ran after Chad and jumped on his back, which really surprised him because he wasn't expecting it and because of this he fell onto the grass on the side of the pavement with Gabriella laying on the ground next to him laughing so hard that it looked like she was going to stop breathing **(that happens to me and my friends all the time when you laugh to hard you find it really hard to breath it sooo funny)**

Whilst Chad and Gabriella were lying on the ground, all the others were hunched up from laughing so hard they looked like they were going to die!

Once they had all calmed down, with the occasional chuckle from Jason, Gabriella decided to break the silence

"Chad I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier, I really didn't mean to I was only joking"

"I know that now Ella but it's just everyone always thinks that I'm some sort of jock that doesn't have any brain cells and doesn't care about anyone other than themselves, but I just want people to realise that I'm not like that"

By the end of his speech all the girls had slightly watery eyes and were trying so hard not to let them fall.

"Chad I think that everyone who knows you knows that you have more to you than just some typical jock stereotype all of here know that you really are a sensitive guy even if you don't want to admit it at times but we all know it's true"

Everyone gave a slight silent chuckle at the last sentence.

"Anyway have you guys finished your little uhhh... bonding moment or whatever you want ot call it because there is a mall waiting down the road for me and I can practically hear the shoes calling my name. Listen can you hear it, Sharpay, Sharpay, see I told you!"

"Of course that's something only Sharpay would say" Taylor Chuckled


	3. Chapter 3

The group had been shopping for over 4 hours without stooping thanks to Sharpay. It was now 5:30 (can't remember if i put the time or not wen they were leaving soz) and Chad been complaining all day how he was hungry and everyone was getting annoyed with it, apart from Sharpay because she was to busy with her shopping of course.

"Guys can we please, PLEASE go to the food court now im starving!!"

"Chad your not starving unlike those in Africa, and besides i just brought you a pretzel what" Gabriella looks at her watch "Not even 10 minutes ago, you really can be so greedy, but then again we are talking about Chad when isn't he hungry" She said with a light giggle

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at how true this was.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Stop your yapping can we go and get something to eat now???" Chad begged

"I suppose we could, besides it looks like if we don't Chad will cry, aww look at his face" Taylor cooed

"Well someone else can get Sharpay to stop. I've known her not even a whole day and im already scared of her" Gabriella Whispered to the gang (apart from Sharpay obviously lol) with a really terrified look on her face

"Who's gunna get her then?" Zeke questioned

Everyone turned and looked at Zeke

"Why are you all looking at me?" He pauses slightly "No, no way, uhh uhh, definitely not"

"Come on Zeke please, someone has to do it and Chad looks like he is about to pass out, i mean look at him people are starting to give us weird looks" Taylor begged

They all turned and looked at Chad. He was laying in the middle of the mall floor. They all stepped away from him.

"Just pretend you don't know him if he try's to talk to you ok?" Kelsi asked in a hushed tone

A chorus of yes's or yeah's were heard

"Anyway, Zeke just go or i...i. will take away all of your cooking instruments or whatever their called" Troy threatened

"You wouldn't"

"Zeke, trust me he would" Gabriella piped up

"How would you know?" He asked with a slight wobble in his voice

"It's a story for another time, but if you go and get Sharpay i promise to tell you some really embarrassing stories about Troy and Chad"

"You promise?"

"Yeah i do"

"Ok then"

Zeke headed towards one of the shops Sharpay had disappeared into.

"HEY ZEKE!!!" Jason yelled

Zeke turned around

"We'll meet you in the food court, we're gunna take sleeping beauty to get something to eat, ok?"

"Yeah ok cya in a minute dude"

Troy and Jason tried to get Chad up off the floor but still couldn't

"Wow troy isn't it you that is always boasting about how many muscles you have?" Gabriella giggled

"Shut up and come and help us"

They all tried, but still couldn't get him up

"Hold up i've got an idea" Kelsi said

She bent down so she was at the same level as Chad and whispered in his ear

"Chad, quick Taylors got her shirt off and all the guys are looking at her!!"

That got Chad up faster than lightening

"What? Where are they? Im gunna kill them" He exclaimed

Everyone in the mall stopped and looked at him

He soon realised he had been set up

"Real sneaky Kels, real sneaky"

"Are you ready to go the food court now?" Troy asked him with a irritated voice

"Dude are you seriously asking ME that question?"

"Whatever lets just go already"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked in front of everybody else in search for a table.

Gabriella looked over her shoulder at Taylor. All she got in return was an aww

Troy looked all over the food court and the biggest table was a table for five.

(btw italics are the characters thoughts just thought i should tell ya)

**TROY's P.O.V**

_Oh well it will have to do if chad wants to eat, wait that means Brie's gunna have to sit o my lap, Yessssssssssssssssss!!!! _

I quickly walked over to the table, still holding onto brie's hand, and sat down at the table. Before Brie could sit down on a chair i pulled her onto my lap. What was i thinking? I have no idea

Before she could say anything i said

"I only did that because then all the guys can have a seat and their girlfriends don't mind sitting on them, well apart from Ryan but he doesn't have a girlfriend and i thought that you wouldn't want to sit on someone you only just met and im rambling aren't i?"

I didn't get a reply all i got was a giggle from Brie and loud chuckles from people behind me, i had a good idea who it was, all i did was groan and bury my head in Brie's shoulder. This only caused them to laugh even harder

All of a sudden i felt a warm breath against my neck and whisper in my ear

"Dont listen to them troy, i thought it was sweet of you" and then the best part came she kissed my neck and then my cheek.

This is when i realised that i need to ask her out now

"Hey Brie?"

"Yeah troy?"

"Will you go out with me tonight?" when i said this i felt like i was gunna puke

"It's really ok you don't have to if you don't wan.." i didn't get to finish my sentence because i felt a soft pair of lips cover mine

It took me a second to realise what was happening, and when i did i reacted almost instantly by kissing back withal of my effort. Soon it became a make-out session when i ran my tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance. She parted her lips slowly and granted my entrance. Things were really starting to heat up when

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON ????"

**Authors note**

**OMG!!! I bet your all wandering who interrupted the steamy make-out session???**

**Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter.**

**I will try and update as soon as i can (or as soon as i can bothered to do anything lol)**

**Laurenxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap_

"_Will you go out with me tonight?" when i said this i felt like i was gunna puke_

"_It's really ok you don't have to if you don't wan.." i didn't get to finish my sentence because i felt a soft pair of lips cover mine_

_It took me a second to realise what was happening, and when i did i reacted almost instantly by kissing back withal of my effort. Soon it became a make-out session when i ran my tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance. She parted her lips slowly and granted my entrance. Things were really starting to heat up when_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON ????"_

**Troy's P.O.V**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON????"

We quickly parted and slowly turned our heads to see the whole gang standing in front of us. There was also some girl that i had seen around school. I think she was one of my 'Fan Girls' or something. Anyway i had a really huge hunch that it was her that interrupted the most incredible kiss that i have ever had with the most amazing girl in the world. Woah anyway getting back on track, i looked around us to see that everybody in the food court was staring at us. I looked over at Shar and she caught my look and not even a minute later everyone was looking anywhere but at us. You gotta love Shar, she'll get you out of any awkward moments. I chuckled slightly, but it must have been louder than i thought because all of the gang, Brie included obviously coz she is part of the group now, and that whatshername girl looking at me.

"Something funny sweetie... erm i mean Troy?" Asked that girl

"Ermmm no... do i know you?"

The rest of the group all laughed under their breath, with slight smirks on their faces

"Of course you do Troy, i'm Rachel remember ? i'm in your English, Math, Science and P.E class"

"Are you??? Those are the classes i don't really pay attention in, well except P.E obviously"

This caused laughs from all the guys and eye rolls from the girls.

Rachel or whatever her name is turned and glared at Brie and said in what she thought would scare Brie

"You better get your fat ass of my boyfriends lap 'cause there is only one girl who is allowed to sit there and it aint you!"

Brie just sat there and then suddenly started laughing really hard which caused everyone else to start laughing. This is when i finally realised that Brie is still sitting in my lap. Oh well she is moving and i aint complaining, so i just wrapped my arms around her waist even tighter, but not to much that i would crush her, then i laid my head against the back of her neck and just listened to her laugh. Finally everybody's laughing died down and we turned and looked at Rachel and saw her face bright red with what i could only guess was anger and humiliation, but this only made everyone carry on chuckling away but we tried our best to cover it up. Like for example i dug my face in Brie's back even more, but what surprised me was that Brie turned around and wrapped her arms around my middle and dug her face in my shoulder. When we had all calmed down for real this time we turned towards where Rachel was and we saw that she wasn't there but she was storming across the mall towards the exit is. I simply just laid my head back against Brie's shoulder and she laid her head against mine and we just sat there forgetting about everything else around us. We were completely absorbed in our selves. I stared in her eyes and saw that they were mirroring my own emotions, Love and happiness. All i did is what is what her eyes were telling me, i leaned up and kissed her gently. She must have liked it because she responded. Just when it was getting good (not that any of the other kisses were bad or anything) a loud cough interrupted us. We pulled apart and looked at each other, before blushing a deep shade of red. We turned around and saw and very amused gang apart from Chad. Well i could understand why he was angry or upset though. I mean he is her brother, and i don't mean just like best friend brother sort of thing, he really is her brother, well he is her half brother, they have the same dad, but Brie doesn't get along very well with her dad. **(Bet you didn't see that coming right !! lol)**

Anyway that's another story for another time. I looked straight at Chad and saw that he was looking at Brie's waist. I didn't move my hands, i just coughed trying to get Chad's attention. It seemed to work because he looked at our faces and i saw that it was full of hurt and confusion. I finally got enough courage and managed to get out

"Dude, are you ok?"

All he said to me was

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked her like that? I thought we were best friends, i thought that best friends tell each other everything"

His voice was full of hurt and it was barely above a whisper

"And you Ella, why didn't you tell me anything?" he carried on before he could get an answer from me

I think that the gang saw that we felt uncomfortable and decided to cut in

"Hey Chad, chill out will you, i don't see why you're getting so stressed about it anyway, they are your best friends you should be happy for them!" Sharpay said

Whilst she was saying this we (me and Brie) were motioning that she shouldn't be saying that and they needed to stop her

They didn't seem to get the picture though and let her carry on.

Sharpay's little talk with Chad just seemed to make him a lot angrier, and you can see this on his face. He was getting ready to burst and finally he did and when he did it was big

"THEY MAY BE MY BEST FRIENDS SHAR BUT SHE ISNT JUST MY BEST FRIEND, SHE'S MY SISTER AND IM NOT TALKING BEST FRIEND KIND OF SISTER IM TALKING SAME BLOOD SORT OF SISTER SO I THIK THAT I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE ANGRY THAT MY LITTLE SISTER AND MY BEST FRIEND DIDNT TELL ME THAT THEY LIKE EACHOTHER OK? SO DONT YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I SHOULD CHILL!!!!!"

After Chad's not so small outburst he stormed off in the direction of the mall parking lot and left not only us and the gang, but the whole mall in shock.

After what seemed like forever the rest of the gang turned and faced me and Brie and had the look on their faces that said they wanted an explanation.

"We'll explain when we get back to mine ok?" i said trying to compromise

A few murmurs of agreement went around as well all headed towards the parking lot

After a quiet ride home we all headed up to my room and sat down. Me and Brie were on my bed, Zeke and Sharpay were on the sofa that i have in my room, Jason and Kelsi were on the floor against the wall and Ryan and Taylor were on the beanbags.

"So which one of you two wants to start?" Taylor asked

I looked at Brie silently asking her if i should go first or not. She seemed to know what i was on about and shook her head no

"I guess i'll go"

I heard her small voice say

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"Well as you all probably gathered i am Chad's half sister, we have the same dad but different mum's, well anyway i'm not sure if you know this but Chad's mum isn't his real mum"

"Yeah we know, though we didn't know until that long ago" Ryan spoke from the beanbag

"Anyway, well my mum met my dad when Chad was about 7 months old, Chad's mum left him with our dad as soon as he was born, anyway, they got to know each other as well as they could and soon i happened and it made them have loads of arguments but my mum still wanted my dad their when i was born, but he never turned up. I kept in touch with them over the years and when i was about 5 or 6 my dad met Ellen, my step-mum, things became really strange, and what i mean by strange is like whenever i would go over there he would be really absorbed in Chad and Ellen and he would just ignore me the whole time that eventually when i was about 10 i stood up to him and asked him why he had been ignoring me all of these years and he wouldn't tell me until i made him by bugging him all the time until he snapped and when he did it was really bad, and i mean really bad. He told me that it was because i want part of his new family and i wasn't part of this family because i didn't call Ellen mum and Chad did and he has always favoured Chad over me and i can deal with that but what i couldn't handle is that when i told him how stupid it was that he had been ignoring me because of that he.. he hit me really hard across the face and he kept doing it every time i was over until my mum found out, and you cant tell chad about the hitting thing he doesn't know and i don't want him to ok? Anyway, this is why i don't get on with my dad very well. But do you know what really upsets me, it's that Ellen, who i have grown to love as my own mum after my mum of course, she remembered to send me cards and presents on my birthday and Christmas and stuff like that but not once did i get a card written from my dad, sure his name was in the card but Ellen had written it i mean even Chad wrote his own name, but i always sent him cards and presents. But the main thing that upsets me is that he has 2 new daughters with Ellen and he treats them amazingly, how every girl would want to be treated by their fathers. I just don't get why he doesn't love me" I finished in tears

I hadn't even notice Chad slip into the room until he was in front of me

"Oh Bella" He whispered

The tone of his voice sounded so hurt and pained that it made me cry even harder

I felt myself being gathered into some arms and carried somewhere i suddenly felt a gush of wind against my face.

I looked up and saw Chad's signature curly hair so i guessed that it was hi carrying me.

He set me down on the swing chair on the porch and then sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as i leaned my head on his shoulder

Chad stroked my hair in attempt to calm me down and it seemed to work. My sobs soon stopped and when they did i looked up at Chad and saw that he was looking anywhere other than at me. Whispered his name to see if he would look at me and he did, but only turning his head ever so slowly and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, i need you to tell me everything ok?"

"But you just heard that convocation do i really need to tell you it all again?"

"Bella you know you do"

"Ok"

So i sat there and told him the story i had just told everyone else and i also told him how i feel

"Chad, i just don't get it. Why doesn't he love me like he loves all his other kids? I'm still his child" i whimpered with tears clogging up in my eyes

"Bell, no-one would have a clue that he doesn't love you, i mean whenever we have to go to one of dads stupid work things and someone always asks how many kids he has and how old are they and what are their names, do you know what he says?"

I just shook my head no

"He says, i have 3 daughters and 2 sons, my daughters are called Gabriella, she's 15, then we have Willow who is 11 and then we have little Amelia who is 6. Then he goes on bout us his sons and stuff but i can't be asked to say all of that. Anyway Bell he always talks about you first. And when someone asks where you are he says that you couldn't make it down because you live so far away with your mum. It's kind of scary when they ask if he has any photos of us all. And he does he carries them around in his wallet and stuff, he has a couple of photos of me then some of the girls then some with all of us including you, but do you know how many photo's he carries round of you?"

Again i just shook my head

"He has at least 5, and i think he has more than that but i'm not sure"

"Really?" i whispered in a hopeful voice

"Yeah bell, and i just cant believe that he would ever hit you, i am so angry with him and until he apologises to you then i am not going to speak to him"

"Chad just because something happened between me and him doesn't mean that you have to stop talking to him, thats not the reason i told you. I told you because your my older brother and i thought that you should know because we don't keep secrets" i told him with a guilty look on my face and i was pretty sure that i sounded guilty when i was talking as well

"Bella i know that you didn't try to get me to stop talking with him, but i am going to because he hurt my baby sister and i would hurt anyone of hurt you but considering that it is dad and he would hurt me just by squishing me with his little finger, i think that i will just stick to ignoring him"

This got me laughing and soon enough Chad was laughing with me

When we had finally calmed down Chad asked me another question

"Bell, what's going on between you and Troy?"

I looked down at my lap not really knowing what to say to that question

"Well i know that i like him, i mean really like him, but i don't know if he likes me or not"

"Bella, i can definitely tell you that he likes you a lot"

"Really?"

"Yeah really"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear

"And when he does ask you out, it's ok with me as long as he doesn't hurt you in anyway because then we would have serious problems"

We both laughed at this and were still laughing when we heard the back door slide open.

We turned around and saw that they gang were watching us while we laughed. Soon the laughter died down and Chad started to speak

"Guys.." he got interrupted by a loud cough from Sharpay

"And girls" everyone laughed at this

"I wanted to say that i am sorry for earlier and i know that i over reacted, but in my defence i think any older brother would i mean she's my baby sister" when he said this i cuddled deeper into his shoulder while he wrapped his are back across my shoulder

"It's ok man, we get where your coming from, remember we all have sisters, they might not be younger than us but we're still protective of them right guys?"

A chorus of yeah's went around

"Anyway i think that we should leave Troy and Bella alone so that they can talk"

The rest of the gang headed towards the back door and into the kitchen

When Chad was just about to go into the door he said

"Troy i'm letting you have a chance with my sister don't screw it up" he then turned to face me

"And bell i think that we should go back to mine and we should both talk to dad, and by we i mean you because im ignoring him remember?"

"Ok Chad i will come and find you when i am ready to go ok?"

He nodded his head then carried on into the kitchen

I sat back down on the swing and Troy came and sat next to me a second later

"Look i..." we both started at the same time "You go first" i said to Troy

"Ok, right well first of i really really really like you, and i have since i found out that girls don't have cooties" this made me laugh a bit

"Anyway, as i was saying i like you but i know that you don't like me like that so don't worry about anything that i am saying..." i cut him off by kissing him

**Troy's P.O.V**

She cut off my rambling by kissing me and as soon as i had realised what was going on i kissed her back with a lot of passion and love and anything that is amazingly good

We soon had to stop because we were running out of air. I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers and i heard her whisper

"I really really really like you to Troy"

I pulled my head away slightly so that i could look in her eyes

"Really?"

"Yeah i do Troy, i think that i always have"

I leaned down and kissed her gently before whispering against her lips

"Brie, will you be my girlfriend?"

She didn't say anything but she caught my lips against her own and then pulled back a second later

"Is that a yes or a no?" i asked

"It is an absolute yes, 100% yes"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tight and then said out loud

"I guess we will have to go out another night don't look like we will be going anyway tonight"

"Troy i have to get up now"

"Why?"

"Because, i have to go back to Chad's and talk with my dad, yay!" she said with sarcasm

"Do you want me to come with you or do you just want me to come and pick you up later?"

"I'll call you when i need you to come and get me ok?"

I nodded as we got up. We walked into the house holding hands. Every person in the room turned quiet and stared at our hands

"You can quit staring now, you all knew that it was going to happen sometime" i heard Brie say

Everyone chuckled at this

"Chad im ready to go now if you are" Brie said

"Yeah im ready, are you coming back here or are you going to stay at mine?"

"No im coming back here, Troy is going to pick me up when i ring him"

"ok lets head out, i will see all of you later, bye"

Brie and Chad went out the front door and headed towards Chad's car

**Brie's P.O.V**

I got into Chad's car and didn't say anything until we got to his house

I opened the car door once we had parked and got out and heard Chad ask me if i was ok. I just nodded my head not trusting myself to say anything encase i puked

We walked into the house after Chad had opened the door and i vaguely heared him call out

"DAD, MUM?? IS ANYONE HOME?"

**Authors note**

**Dun dun dunnnnn!! Lol what's going to happen? To find out read the next chapter when i upload it. **

**Hugs and kisses Lauren xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Brie's P.O.V**_

_I got into Chad's car and didn't say anything until we got to his house_

_I opened the car door once we had parked and got out and heard Chad ask me if I was ok. I just nodded my head not trusting myself to say anything encase I puked_

_We walked into the house after Chad had opened the door and I vaguely heard him call out_

"_DAD, MUM?? IS ANYONE HOME?"_

**Brie's P.O.V**

The sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, matched the erratic pumping of my heart. I wasn't ready for this. I couldn't do it.

"Chad? I can't do this. Please I need to get out of here" I was practically begging him. He looked at me, my eyes watery, my red nose and flushed cheeks and said

"Bella, suck it up!" I was at the least shocked, this has to be the first time ever, and I mean ever, that Chad has made me do something that I don't want to.

"But-"i tried to say but he interrupted me. I'm starting to wander if all these years of making him do things for me are finally coming back to get their revenge.

"But nothing Bella. You need to do this. You have to do this" wow maybe I have been underestimating him all these years. Who knew that Chad Danforth could be insightful and caring? Well I knew about the caring side but you know what I mean.

I knew that I wasn't going to win this argument so I decided not to test him and just let the chips fall where they may.

"Fine" I was giving up. Can you believe it? Me! Giving up to Chad Danforth! It's the first and last time that it will ever happen...at least I hope.

He gave me a lopsided smile as dear old daddy came into view. I'm hoping that you noted the sarcasm that I used in that sentence because I can guarantee you that there will be plenty more where that came from.

I averted my gaze from anywhere that wasn't his face, him being my...father. I finally settled my gaze on a picture that was hanging on the wall beside the stairs. I normally would think that that type of photo was beautiful and sweet and all other things nice but the only thoughts that were running through my mind where how I was jealous and sad and angry all at the same time. The picture was a family portrait. Chad, Willow, Amelia, Daniel and David, they all looked so...happy, without me.** (Btw Daniel is their other son he's 13 and David is their dad, obviously********) **

I was jogged out of my painful daydream by a load gasp. To be quite honest, I think that I would have rather stay in the daydream, no matter how painful it was.

"Is that...? Are you..." that's all he managed to get out. How much more stupid can he get?

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempts to talk and gave a long sigh. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, the back door slid open with a quiet screech and three pairs of feet cam running in followed by a quieter pair. I just shut my mouth. It was their loss; they'll never know what I was going to say now would they.

All four pairs of feet came to a stop just beside us, in the middle of the entry hallway. The other children had looks of confusion upon their faces but Ellen looked very surprised. She was the first one to recover from here shock.

"Gabriella? Is that you?" Her voice was still as tender and caring as I remembered. All of the suppressed emotions that I had had building up inside me for a long time suddenly cam flowing out, and I couldn't find the words to speak so I settled for a shaky nod. That tiny nod seemed to cause a mixed reaction throughout the family. Chad stood there grinning from ear to ear to himself. The younger children had a look of confusion still on their faces; if I wasn't so caught up with my own emotions then I would have found it slightly amusing. Ellen was, surprisingly, also grinning from ear to ear. But David, I mean dad, was standing there frowning. And that really hurt me, it felt like someone had just stabbed me, and this time I am not being sarcastic.

I guess that I had been looking at...dad for so long that I hadn't noticed Ellen nearing me until she wrapped her arms around me in a big bear hug. Slowly, I wrapped my own arms around her returning the hug. It was then that I had finally realised how much I had missed her and Chad and well, everyone.

My tears finally betrayed me and fell down my cheeks leaving a trail as they left and dropped onto Ellen's shoulder. I felt her tears fall upon my shoulder so I guess that she had missed me as much as I had missed her.

"Missed me that much, Ellen?" I gave a small laugh, it was all I could manage at this moment. She just squeezed me tighter and whispered into my ear

"You have no idea how much I have missed you my sweet, sweet Ella" hearing her say these things made it seem so real, like I wasn't lost anymore. I found my place in the world. It was here with all of these people. My family.

Ellen kissed my cheek and took her arms away from me, but kept her hand firmly locked around mine. We both turned and looked at David. I was dreading when he finally did talk and to be honest I was shit scared. What if he didn't want me like he hadn't wanted me in the past? All these things were running around in my head so fast that I couldn't make sense of any of it.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Chad broke it by suggesting that we go into the living room. We all headed towards the room like a bunch of sheep, one after the other. All the while Ellen still hadn't let go of my hand, I kind of liked it, it was giving me some support or courage or whatever.

The kids sat in the middle of the floor where they could see both sofas and listen to everything that was being said. Typical kids. But then again, we've all don't it sometime in our lifetime.

I sat down on the sofa furthest away to the door and everyone else. Chad soon came and sat next to me whispering something to himself that sounded like

"If he thinks that I am going to sit next to him he needs to think again, I mean who could ever hurt Bella. Never again" it was kind of sweet.

As Chad had sat next to me that forced Ellen to either sit next to David or on the single chair by herself. She chose to sit by herself. I can't really say that I blame her, I mean I have been on the other side of David's temper.

All was silent again for a few more minutes, before Ellen broke the silence this time.

"Gabriella, I knew that you were returning sometime soon but I wasn't 100% sure of when so I am very sorry that we weren't there to greet you like we should have" this is one of the major things that I love about Ellen, she always thinks of others before herself.


End file.
